


Where are you?

by MiraJanee



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Family, Light Angst, Other, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraJanee/pseuds/MiraJanee
Summary: "As long as I'm still here, never ever I will let anyone touch you. Just believe in me, I'll protect the best for you,"She doesn't know anymore what to believe or who to believe, after one by one gone only to protect herself."Am I allowed to love myself ?"
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 9





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Here some scrabble I wrote on my fb a few days ago and yet I still doesn't know if I could challenge myself to wrote this things into a series. 
> 
> There's might some grammatical errors and I'm really sorry for my mistakes. I'm trying my best and as I said my main language isn't English. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this scrap of mine.

I was never guess what tomorrow will be like. Since all i see was a faint light in the morning and when the sun slowly gone, the darkness slowly came fulfilled in.

Until one day, i never thought that I'll be freed from these agony and never ending suffering.

That was i thought at first, before she took me in and trained me like crazy just because

She loves me? 

What a weird way to express the love.

* * *

I don't know anymore what the future will be. Since I'm not understand what's happening with me right now. 

Why she handed my bag to this weird lady?

Why would i be sent in here ?

"Why took me in, if you knew you're going to abandon me again ? Am I troubling you?"

Slowly those hand patted my head, she hugs me tightly and whispered.

_"No, sweetie. Please give me some time, Just a little time will be enough for me to kill those bastard and reclaim your name. I promised you,I'll be back no matter how much it took me, okay? Promise me you will always be a good girl here!"_

Was the last word i heard from you. When they said, you're back. The only things that came back was only your body.

I don't know , how long i need to wait to hear all the story I've been waiting for.

I don't know why would you didn't smile back like you used to do when we still training together. 

I don't know how long you've been suffered all these time, when you're cold as ice eventhough there's fire place in the front of us.

Why ?

Why would you leave me so soon?

When I barely learn how to spelled my own name.

Why would you left me alone?

_"Please Come back! I promise I would never be a naughty girl again,"_


End file.
